Tangled Hearts
by WritersBlock500
Summary: Turned human and placed in carbon freezing, Ashoka Tano must survive in a different galaxy 44 years later. But with new wars and new family, will Ashoka regain her heritage and get over her past life and loves? AshokaAnakinSolo TKJacenDanni JagJaina.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... here it is! My first fanfic!!!!!!!!! I'm not a real up-to-date Star Wars fan, so if I get some facts wrong, bear with me!!!!!!!! I just had an idea and had to go through with it. I'm not an expert about the AU stuff but this is my story so I guess I'm allowed to tweak some things : ). Please review and tell me any errors and such that could use fixing for chapters to come... or whatever else you have to say about this fanfic. **

* * *

Birthday girl fifteen-year-old Ashoka Tano locked the entrance to her personal quarters at the Jedi Temple. It was around the middle of the night, and she had a rough day. Damn, she needed a break.

Things had changed since she had been Anakin Skywalker's padawan. She had seen things she had never seen before, don't things she had never done before, and felt things she had never done before.

By feeling, she meant about her growing romantic affections towards her master, Anakin Skywalker. Of course, he never paid attention to many women lately. The only time she had seen her master look at a woman tenderly or with some attraction was that Nubian senator she had worked with a few times.

Ashoka bit her lower lips slightly as she thought about her master. His wavy dirty blonde hair, his sky-blue eyes, his tall, well-built structure, heart-warming smile, intense gaze and the scare that went through right eye that always struck her as… as well, attractive. The way he fought and loved passionately, the way he…

Ashoka shook her head. It wasn't like he felt the same way anyways. He never would. And lately, he had been pulling away from everybody. Anakin had literally dumped her as his padawan. The council was so dependent on him to fight the battles of the Clone Wars that he barely had time to work with him. Plus, at the urging of the Chancellor, they had been sending him to longer, more life-threatening missions. They finally thought it was too dangerous for a young padawan to be involved in long periods of battle without steady training so they had her temporarily training with Master Shaak Ti. But honestly, it hurt her not to see her master's face everyday.

Ashoka snuck out of the Temple and into the sooty streets of Courscant. Honestly if there was one thing Ashoka was politically passionate about, it was about cleaning up the environmentally unclean Courscant. Courscant was the capital, and yet the only metropolis not environmentally conscious.

Ashoka knew it was forbidden for younglings and padawans to go out of Temple grounds unsupervised, but she was angry. Angry that her master had left, angry that he did not reciprocate the love she felt for him.

She walked into a bar and sat on one of the stools in the front.

"Well hello sweet-thing," the waiter of an alien species Ashoka was not familiar with said. "What would you like?"

Ashoka was stumped. She's never drunk alcohol before. But she had heard generals in the command ships she's been on discuss about different liquors. "Um… how about a shot of Corellian whiskey? Yeah… Corellian whiskey."

"Oh… we got a real spitfire over here," the man got her the drink. Ashoka sipped it and then nearly spat it right out.

"Oh come on," the man said. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

What went from a harmless night out turned into a drinking game with booze and men twice her age.

Drunk, Ashoka finally made her way out of the bar with a bunch of male acquaintances.

"Yaknow?" Ashoka slurred. "What the kriffen hell do I need Anakin for, huh? I'm good all on me own!" Ashoka giggled hysterically when one of the men fell back.

He was a Twe'lek, with half of his left lekku cut of. He said, "Goddamn, I never met no Tortugua who looked half as fine as you!"

Ashoka giggled. "I know!"

"Here," another man said. "Some spices. This stuff will really get you really of the roof.

Ashoka eagerly took the spices. Because of the drugs, she threw her top of and tied it around her waist clumsily, wearing only a sports bra underneath.

She started to run around the city screaming unmentionable curse words at bystanders.

With her new Twe'lek male acquaintances, she garbled, "Damn humans. Think they're so much better than us! Well let them all go to kriffen hell! 'Specially Anakin!"

Clumsily walking in the streets, the drunken bunch robbed a speeder, as Ashoka made out with one of them in the back. Soon, Ashoka spotted her master on the veranda on Republica 500. They were planning to raid some apartments belonging to the politicians and bussiness executives living around here, but Anakin Skywalker caught Ashoka's attention.

Pushing the Twe'lek man off of her, Ashoka, her mind more clear now, said, "Stop there."

Parking nearby the veranda, Ashoka watched her master walk casually around the apartment, when Padmé Amidala came out through the hallways in an nightgown. The couple started whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, as her master pulled the Nubian senator closer to him.

Angry, Ashoka stormed onto the veranda and screamed, "Why? You… you… bastard! I love you… but you don't love me!"

Anakin looked at Ashoka, unable to respond clearly, so he stuttered, "Ashoka? What are you doing here?"

"I loved you… I _love_ you… but you don't love me," Ashoka whispered. "You… you love her."

"Ashoka, calm down. You've seen nothing. You're confused. Padmé, I'm sorry. I think she's drunk."

"No, no, it's alright," Padmé said, more worried of Ashoka than about their ruined evening.

"Ashoka… please. Let's just put back your shirt and you can lay back down…"

"No no, no and no!" Ashoka screamed, walking backwards.

"Ashoka… you're way too close to the edge!"

Ashoka said, "Kriff this. I don't love you… I don't, I don't, I DON'T!"

"Ashoka!" Anakin turned to stare deadly at the Twe'lek men she was with and said dangerously, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave immediately." And they did.

Ashoka, angry her 'friends' betrayed her, screamed, "I DON'T NEED THEM! I don't need anybody." Ashoka ran into Anakin's speeder and said, "I don't need you."

Anakin said, "Ashoka, you're high and drunk, you can't drive!" But Ashoka took of clumsily into the air, a hazard to herself and fellow drivers.

"ASHOKA!" Anakin roared. Before he jumped onto Ashoka's speeder, Padmé scrambled into her room.

"Here—" Padmé said. "This is the ignition key to my speeder."

"Stay here," Anakin said. He followed Ashoka, but she was driving like crazy!

"Damn it," Anakin hissed under his breath. She was driving on the wrong lane.

Ashoka then drove even faster, and her fuzzy senses caused Ashoka to crash the silver speeder onto another.

Anakin watched in horror as the other speeder crashed onto a veranda nearby, the lone driver a young human teen girl about Ashoka's age. Ashoka's speeder crashed onto a power pole, while igniting in flames. It finally slid down, hitting the ground hard. Anakin parked the speeder and ran to the burning speeder and took Ashoka out of it. As soon as he did, the speeder burst completely into flames.

* * *

Anakin followed as medics took the two girls into the Emergency room. The medics kept repeating terms he didn't understand.

He was ready to burst into tears watching the two girls hooked up like this.

A medic came up to Anakin and said, "Um… Mr. Jedi Sir… the girl your padawan had crashed was killed instantly. She died of lethal posioning from the smoke engulfing her speeder. Luckily, nobody face any charges from family because we've learned the girl has no family. She's an orphan at the Courscant Orphanage."

Anakin closed his eyes and grimaced. "And what of the Tortugan girl?"

"She's in critical condition. Her body is seriously damaged from burns and internal bleeding; there is little we can do for her. She'd be paralyzed for life. Do not be surprised to find her dead by morning."

"There has to be something you can do for her," Anakin urged, his panic rising. He found it better Ashoka live paralyzed than die. She couldn't die! She was like his sister or even like a daughter!

"I'm sorry, there is little we can do for her… but you may see her."

Anakin walked into Ashoka's room. On the bed to the left was the girl who was killed. He had an idea. It was a horrid, horrid idea, but an idea nevertheless.

He couldn't save the other girl. But he could save Ashoka. He had found out that the girls were the same age and about the same height and weight. The human girl was only a week younger than Ashoka. Her death might have been tradgic, but perhaps she could save Ashoka's life.

Mentally preparing himself, Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. Using the force, he transferred Ashoka's spirit onto the human girl's body. Ashoka, now in human form, gasped for breath, though still unconscious.

"Get a medic! The human girl has a pulse!" Anakin yelled. "And... the… the Tortuga girl is dying." Anakin's eyes turned to Ashoka's old body, where the human girl trapped in Ashoka's body looked up at him, before turning her head to see _her_ original body shaking uncontrollably. Anakin and her locked eyes, as he watched her bear a peaceful look. Anakin swore she nodded at him, before closing her eyes in eternal sleep.

Anakin Skywalker had done something no Jedi has ever done before. He didn't realize what that decision would amount up to.

* * *

"_She's awakening!" _

Kriff. That was a terrible speeder accident. What was she thinking, driving drunk? _What __**was**__ I thinking?_

Ashoka brought herself back to the present, as her head throbbed uncontrollably. Her eyes were open, but everything was so… blurry. She could barely see. She could barely move. Ashoka panicked, wondering if she was paralyzed after the crash. She tried to move a finger and was comforted as it wiggled.

"_She's moving a finger!"_

Ashoka tried to speak, but only a croak came out. Finally, she blacked out.

Ashoka woke up again. Her sight had returned and she found herself in an infirmary room.

A nurse, who was fluffing flowers said, "Oh! You're awake! Well young one, your name is Rea Amaé, yes?"

Ashoka shook her head barely. "Atoka. Atoka Ano."

"Atoka?"

Ashoka shook her head and signaled for the nurse to give her a marker and board. Clumsily, Ashoka wrote: _My name is Ashoka Tano. _

"Ashoka! Hmm, you must be from a distant planet, that's a strange name! It sounds like a name from Shili! But very pretty."

Ashoka then noticed her hands. They were… a light olive-tanned color… not the red tinge Ashoka was always proud of.

She then realized she didn't feel her lekku. Grabbing what was on her head… it was hair. It was straight, long pitch-black hair.

Tortuguas… they didn't have hair.

"Mirror," Ashoka managed to croak.

"Oh? You want a mirror? Here you go. Ashoka slowly placed in front of her face, and was horrified.

She was no longer a Tortugua. She was… human.

And she screamed. She threw the mirror across the room and removed everything hooked up to her. She ran out of the room, her scream only loud and crackling croaks. As she ran, the nurse screamed, "Patient 007 is getting away! I repeat, Patient 007 is getting away!"

Ashoka was then grabbed by two buff security guards, who tried too sooth her, but to no avail. "I'm human… I'm human… ANAKIN!"

Ashoka kept screaming his name until she whispered "Anakin… save me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Danni Quee walked through the Kamino clinic she was temporarily working at in a quick pace. She was assigned to work with a patient, which had made her slightly disgruntled, as she was pulled away from her research.

_Name: Rea Amaé. _

_Race: Human_

_Condition: Speeder collision, awoken from carbon freezing. Mentally unstable. _

Danni sighed. This would be a difficult job.

Danni was now a woman of many talents. She had attended Lorrd University, studying government/law/politics as well as medicine and astronomy and journalism. She was now multitasking different jobs, working as a journalist for Holonet and traveling to different planets to get top stories, working with her father in politics and lawmaking, and treating difficult patients at a former Kamino cloning facility, now an infirmary, as well as her completing scientific expeditions with her mother.

This year has also been a tremulous one. Danni had spent years helping in the Yuuvhon Vong War, and had been exhausting herself. And after learning her parents were remarrying, was unsure of her personal life. Her parents were two different people, but both needed each other. Danni hoped for that sort of love one day… but for now her work was the most important thing in her life. She doubted anybody could replace that.

Grabbing her notebook, Danni walked in the room of her patient.

Rea was a very pretty girl of about sixteen or fifteen years of age. She had long, silky black hair, so straight, that it flowed like an ebony waterfall. Her olive-brown light skin was even and smooth, with large dark almond shaped eyes. Her body figure was petite and slim, though slightly malnourished. She had a small button nose and alabaster, straight white teeth. But despite her beautiful youthfulness, her eyes had a haunted and poignant look in them, like she had seen too much for a girl of her age.

"Hello Rea. I'm Dr. Danni Quee. But you can call me Danni," Danni said invitingly.

"My name is Ashoka Tano," Rea said bitterly. "Don't call me Rea."

"Ashoka?" Danni asked kindly. Danni, being as galactic-knowledgeable as she was said, "That's a pretty name. But isn't that a Tortuga name?"

"I was a Tortuga," Rea said.

Danni struggled not to raise her eyebrows. She had seen cases of people having multiple personalities, but this girl actually believed she was once of a different race?

"Oh really? Do you remember your family?" Danni asked.

"My family was killed," Rea said. "When my village was attacked by another village. I was taken to the Temple by Master Plo Koon."

"So you have no family?" Danni asked.

"No. And why do you care? I'm not crazy or anything. I just want to leave," Rea snapped.

"Of course not," Danni quickly said. "But we have to know your life history so it can get your medical records."

Rea grunted.

"So… Rea, you're a Jedi?"

"A Jedi padawan learner," Rea said. "And my name is Ashoka."

"Oh yes, of course. A padawan learner means Jedi apprentice, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were one?"

"Yes."

"Who was your master?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Danni tried not to look surprised. "Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"And who was the Grand Master?"

"Yoda stupid. Who else?"

Danni was troubled. "What year is it now?"

"Really? What is this, some psych ward?" Rea asked sarcastically. "You should know. It's the third year of the Clone Wars? Does that ring a bell? Or should we turn on the Holonet Channel for you?"

Danni almost gasped. She hadn't realized Rea was in carbonized freezing for this long. Worse, she believed she was the Tortugua padawan learner of Anakin Skywalker. No one needed a degree in medicine to tell that wasn't good.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Do you know why you are in the infirmary?"

"I was in a speeder crash. I was high on spice so I could get my master's attention. While he was chasing me I crashed into another speeder and I don't know what happened after that."

"Alright," Danni shut her datapad down. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure."

* * *

Danni walked into Rea's room.

"Good morning Re… Ashoka," Danni said cheerfully. "I hope you've had a good breakfast."

Rea shrugged. "They don't let me watch holo-vision, or read from the Archive room. All I do is walk around like an idiot."

"I'll arrange for you to have more activities," Danni promised. "I wanted to talk to you a little more."

Rea sat down.

"So Ashoka… you said your master was Anakin Skywalker?"

Rea nodded. "Yes."

"I studied at the Temple once too you know," Danni said.

"Really? I've never seen you there."

"I left. I had… personal duties."

"Oh."

"So you fought in the Clone Wars."

"Yeah. It just ended, as you should know if you turned on your holo-vision."

"Of course. Can you tell me of some of your adventures?"

Rea recounted all her adventures. She had told stories only the Jedi would probably only know, as it was told with such intricacy and detail that a simple teenager could not just make up on a whim. That struck Danni as odd.

No. Impossible. _The kid just has an imagination gone wild. That's it._

Danni said, "Wow. You know, I have something for you to do. Here's this paper and pen. I want you to draw what you looked like as a Tortuga."

"I can't draw," Rea said.

Danni suppressed a sigh. "Alright… how about I draw it, and you tell me what to fix."

As Danni drew the Tortugua girl, Rea told her what to fix, what to add. The finished product was pretty good.

"How's this?" Danni asked.

"Perfect."

"How about we draw other people in your life?"

First they drew Ashla, a youngling Rea said that she took care of like a big sister. Then Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda and much more.

"Well this was fun," Danni said. "We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

* * *

Danni walked up to a fellow Dr. Armain Corso. He was a rugged man who was easy on the eyes. He was arrogant to the point it wasn't even attractive but rather stupid and cruel, and was a major flirt that couldn't manage to keep his eyes locked into Danni's eyes when they discussed important matters.

"Dr. Corso," Danni said stoically. "I have to talk to you about patient 007, Rea Armaé."

"Well hello Dr. Quee," Armain said, brushing back his black hair, which contrasted to his alabaster skin, even more pale of a skin tone than of Danni's own pale skin. "Don't you look stunning today?"

"Please Dr. Corso, we are discussing a patient here," Danni said firmly. "Though her story seems unlikely, she really plays the part well. She knows Jedi tactics only the Order would know. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you? She's depicted and drew the people of her past vividly, and knows every portion of this Tortuga girl Ashoka like it was her own life."

"Dr. Quee," Armain said patronizingly. "Let's look at the facts. Scientifically, medically it is impossible to change one's race genetically. And genetically, this girl is human. Plus, she is a child, and children are infamous for having wild imaginations."

Danni was getting angry. "Dr. Corso, as you seem to fail to realize, I know the facts as well if not better than you. I know exactly what the facts are. I'm telling you my observations."

"You've placed her on prescribed medication have you not?" Armain asked.

"Yes, she is on prescribed medication, but it doesn't seem to be working. I think we should take her of it. She has shown no sides of suicide or mental instability," Danni said.

Armain chuckled. "Yes, take the human girl who believes she's a Tortuga Jedi padawan from the Clone Wars of the medication. Well done Quee." Danni hated it when he called her just 'Quee'. He used simply her last name to patronize or ridicule her. And when it came to her work, Danni did not like to be ridiculed.

Danni snapped, "It's not helping!" Taking a deep breath, Danni said sweetly, "Armain, as friends, please work with me. I would like to do further analysis on Rea."

Armain leaned in, pressing Danni against the wall. Leaning in close, Danni could smell the mixture of colon, breath mint and chemical testing ingredients on him, making her cough. "Alright… as 'friends'"

As he was too close, Danni slide smoothly and swiftly away and said, "Alright then. Thank you Dr. Corso."

She couldn't describe how much she despised Dr. Corso. Rude, arrogant, cruel, his life was based on flirting and science. He cared of no one, and was a very two-dimensional, narrow-minded man.

Danni entered her quarters and jumped onto her bed. Tomorrow would be a long day, and she needed her rest.

Danni went into Rea's room again.

"Good afternoon Ashoka," Danni said.

Rea commented, "You came late today."

"I had other work to do," Danni said with an apologetic tone in her voice. She put down her datapad and said, "You haven't moved around much, huh?"

"Nope," Rea said.

"Well I was able to find some practice sabers in my room," Danni said. "I'm not that bad myself. How about we spar a bit?"

"You're testing me, aren't you?" Rea asked. "You think this will prove whether I was really in the Order or not."

Rea was not stupid. "Yes," Danni admitted. "But it won't hurt if do spar a bit, right?"

"No," Rea responded back. Danni threw a practice saber at her. Rea caught swiftly.

They ignited it, and they started to spar. Danni realized immediately Rea was an excellent swordswoman, and she was no match for her. She stopped the battle before it grew more heated.

"Too much for you?" Rea asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Danni panted. "Can… can you use the force?"

Rea frowned, a worried look on her face. "I don't know. Since I'm in this human body, I don't know."

"Well, your spirit is separate from your body," Danni reasoned.

Rea closed her eyes and then concentrated. Slowly, she picked up the nearly all the furniture in the room, including the chair Danni was seated in, and picked them all up. She then steadily lowered them back down.

Danni's eyes widened. To be that attuned to the force couldn't be sheer luck. She must be a Jedi.

"Surprised?" Rea asked, with a hint of amusement and sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah," Danni said, panting. "I am."


	3. Chapter 3

While Danni was writing a story for Holonet, Armain approached with an urgent and rude tone and said, "Quee, we need to talk."

Danni sighed. "What is it Corso?"

"You changed Patient 007's name to Ashoka Tano. You took her off her medication and placed her off of any form of suicide watch. And in your reports, you're failing to mention her unwavering belief that she was once a Tortuga padawan. What kind of sith-crap is that? Don't tell me you believe all this. "

"I'm stating fact," Danni said. "I believe her."

"Your father may be a prominent politician Quee, but that does not give you the damn right to run my clinic," Armain said, his voice raising.

Danni raised her eyebrows with disbelief at Armain's comment and let out a chuckle. "Your clinic? Since when did this infirmary become your clinic? It is own by the government of Kamino, not you. You are my equal, and have no right to authorize any change on _my _patients' records."

"Nevertheless," Armain said. "You have no right of holding back any information. You are enabling the patient, and that is not what we do here."

"If she is a former Jedi," Danni said. "She is still technically a part of it. And if I prove it, then she is not licensed under the protection of the government, but the Order."

"I'd like to see you prove it," Armain said. He lowered his tone and dangerously said, "Dr. Quee, you do not the influence I have not just on the science societies, but political ones as well. How do you think I'm assigned to all my jobs? I have the power to keep that brat here if I chose to for the rest of her pathetic existance."

"Dr. Corso," Danni said angrily. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were threatening me."

"Take it as you will Quee," Armain said. "Just know this: don't cross me again."

* * *

Danni took a few days off of work and returned to her home planet of Naboo. Naboo, though appearing serene, was in political turmoil. There had not been a Queen or King ruling Naboo since the fall of the Empire, and still things had not gone back to the calm ways of Naboo during the Old Republic era. Danni's parents were seldomly around, since her father was an important beaurcrate and her mother was always going into the far regions of the galaxy for research. And after the divorce, Danni stayed with her mother on Commenor. However, after joining the Extragalactic society, she became distant from her parents, and when on vaction or on leave, found herself on Naboo with her godparents, Jaden and Pooja Naberrie, who were more her parents than anybody else in her life. There her godfather would urge her to finish school at Lorrd University while continuing to help fight in the war. After her parents had gotten back together, Danni would attempt to salvage whatever relationship was left, though they seldom called, as they cared more for their work than their family, which was partially why they were so right for each other. Danni would soon find herself calling her godparents 'mom and dad' and her biological parents 'mother and father'.

As she arrived at her godparent's beautiful home on Naboo, she hugged them warmly.

"Mom, Dad," Danni said.

"Ah, now what did we deserve to get this lovely visit?" Jaden asked his goddaughter.

"You know I love you," Danni teased. "But… I do need your help."

"Well come in and how about we talk."

Over lunch Danni told them about Ashoka.

"Dad, you have political power. I want to have Ashoka on my personal custody. She's not crazy, but that's what they've labeled her as. And that so-called friend of yours Dr. Corso is standing in my way."

"I don't know," Jaden said. "My political power is waning. People in my region of Naboo are unhappy with parliment's slow pace. I don't know how long I will be considered a Noble of Naboo... especially if my region refuses to reelect me."

"Dad, they can't do that," Danni said. "Just help me here, and I will get Holonet to endorse your campaign. Do we have a deal?"

Jaden smiled. "Alright then. We have a deal."

* * *

Danni had infuriated Armain when she withdrew Ashoka from the clinic. As she packed up what little Ashoka had, Danni said, "Ashoka? I have this box for you. It came along with you."

Ashoka chuckled. "It's like I'm a package now."

Danni looked at Ashoka sadly. "Don't think like that. Please."

Ashoka nodded. When she opened the box, it had the clothes she wore as a Tortugan, a red belly shirt along with her matching boot and shorts. It had her silka-beads, which she used to tie her hair in a ponytail, and a carved japor bracelet Ashla had carved for her with the help of Anakin and Plo Koon. It also had her light-saber, which she clipped to her white belt.

"Ready?" Danni asked. Her emerald eyes sparkled seeing Ashoka look so healthy. Danni had slowly explained to Ashoka that it was 25 ADY and about the Purges weeks before their departure. But after listening to how much Ashoka adored her master, she didn't say it was Anakin Skywalker who had been responsible. She took it hard that the Order had been slain, but if she learned that her beloved master had anything to do with it... Danni didn't want to think of what Ashoka would do.

"Yeah," Ashoka said.

Danni got her ship ready. It was a ship her parents had given her on her seventeenth birthday called _The Emerald Star_. A customized Nubian yacht, it was efficient in speed, spacious and had the finest weaponry. Not to mention nice rooms as well. As Ashoka was looking at Danni's datapad she said, "Why is my birth certificate changed?"

"Well nobody would believe you were born on 34 BBY. We want to make sure you have as little questions in the outside world's public as possible."

Ashoka nodded. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could first go to my home planet, Naboo," Danni said.

Ashoka's memory darted to the women her master adored. Padmé Amidala. Ashoka didn't hate Padmé Amidala. She liked her. She thought very highly of her. But she hated her for taking Anakin's heart. Of course, what man didn't have some dream about her? She even bet some of the sterile old Jedi masters sometimes stole a look at Padmé whenever she was at the Temple for overview of the Clone Wars.

Ashoka leaned back and ate the nerf burger and drank her iced tea.

"Want some more?" Danni asked.

"No thanks," Ashoka said, eating what she had.

"Alright. I'm a pretty fair cook, though I can't boast I'm the best."

"This is really good," Ashoka promised her.

Danni sat down and ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair. Her light green tunic had the waistline band fastened at the back along with leather pants and knee-high books tied up with laces. It was feminine, though not the typical overly-feminine clothes custom in Naboo.

Danni took her own burger and started to eat. "So, I was wondering how welled the Jedi schooled you."

"Oh they schooled us very well," Ashoka said. "Probably as well as the most elite private schools. We're taught as younglings the basics, like arithmetic, grammar, understanding basic languages, history, geography and understanding diplomacy and politics. And then simultaneously we'd learn our Jedi teachings. And then we'd use our teachings when we went out into the galaxy to fight for the better good. Of course, though we knew galactic knowledge and read from the Archive Room like it was some sort of holy scripture, we weren't actually never truly prepared for what laid ahead... at least I wasn't. Not _really_."

Danni placed the ship on automatic as it went into hyperspace. "Well, until you figure out what you want to go from here, I suggest we get you into school."

Ashoka was ready to make a face. "I don't know."

"It'll be fine," Danni said.

Ashoka scoffed, "Nothing those teachers teach me will be new to me. Trust me, I'll be fine. The Jedi weren't idiotic knights who swung around a glowly stick while people gaped. Everything people had an entire childhood to learn we had to cram that into just a little over a decade of teaching."

"Yeah, but we'll have some way to use your time efficiently. You know, even though you are in my custody, the government will monitor your progress."

Ashoka nodded slowly as she stared into space. For all things good, how was _Ashoka Tano _going to manage living as a normal civilian?

Civilian. Ashoka Tano. Somehow, the two words didn't meld appropriately.

**I'm really sorry I took so long to post the third chapter. I had a bit of writer's block and to be honest, though it is a lame excuse, I was terribly busy with school and other things. So tell me how you like this third chapter!!! I was unsure and a little nervous of bringing characters like Pooja and the planet Naboo into the story and connecting them to Danni, but it'll be important for Ashoka when she begins to uncover more of what her master's life was all about. Do you like Danni's characterization? I haven't read many star war books, so I was a little unsure w/ her. Thanks for telling me about the whole 'BBY' mishap! I'll be sure to fix that. Thx!**


End file.
